The Blood Red Moon
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: It was just a normal day. Like any other day, the sun, too bright to even look at it for a second. The clouds, always blocking the too-bright-sun. And of course, you can't forget the blue sky! It's too blue. And I'll never see it again.
1. Chapter 1: The Blood Red Moon

It was just a normal day. Like any other day, the sun, too bright to even look at it for a second. The clouds, always blocking the too-bright-sun. And of course, you can't forget the blue sky! It's too blue. But, I'll never see it again. Ever since that day, I've never been able to see the blinding sun or the too-blue-sky. Or the white clouds. Never been able to wake up early and go to school, never been able to eat breakfast nor lunch. I've never had many friends either. It all started when that day came.

The day when I changed. It changed me forever. I can never go back.

It was a perfect night, like no other night. The beautiful moon, it isn't too bright, you can stare at it for hours. The stars, so pretty. And the darkness surrounding the streets, the moon, the stars, the houses and just about everything else! There were so many stars out today, the moon was blood red. And today, it was bigger than yesterdays moon.

I sat in the middle of the street, gazing at the moon and the stars. "There will never again be a night like this." I sighed, reaching into my pocket for my camera, I wanted a picture, even though I know the real thing will always be better than a picture.

I took a picture of the perfect black sky, the blood red moon and the too-many-stars. In the picture, there was a bat flying across the picture, but I didn't hear or see anything. "The perfect night. I wish it would last forever." I checked my phone for the time, "It's two already?" I closed my phone, putting it back into my pocket.

I could feel someone watching me from behind, I took a glance and saw no one. _Maybe it's in my head._ I thought.

"Hello there, what are you doing out so late, young man?" a man with black long hair, red eyes, and his gorgeous figure. He was beautiful.

_What do you mean "young man"?! You look my age!_

"You're wondering why I called you young man? And that I look your age?" the man chuckled.

"What? Are you reading my mind?" I joked. _No, seriously, is he?!_

"No, it's just written on your face." he laughed at my joke.

Four words; this guy is weird.

"I'm sorry, I'd leave but... You look so delicious. I could eat you up!" the man smirked.

"What?" I blushed at the way he used his words. A puzzled look spread across my face.

I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, dammit, this guy is annoying me.

Suddenly, he moved, so swiftly and fast! He grabbed my from behind and grabbed both my wrists with his. I struggled, trying to get free, but he was too strong. It was like trying to move a ship!

"Don't be so mean, share." he licked his lips.

He grinned, trying to show off his teeth, I saw fangs though. I thought it was a joke. But, sadly, it wasn't. His fangs glittered as the moon met them, they looked so pretty.

"G-Get off of me!" I struggled, but it was no use. His face got closer and closer to my neck.

Suddenly, another beautiful figure came from nowhere, he kicked the mans face and said, "Could you please leave the human alone?" the other man sighed.

This man was even more beautiful than the man who tried to bite me. His silver-blond hair and his sparkling red eyes. His face was beautiful.

_Human? What?_

"But, Aki!"

"No, he's a human." _Aki_ as the man who tried to bite me called him, stared at me with a cold stare.

I didn't know if that was his name, but I'll call him Aki I guess... "What's going on here?" I asked, kind of scared about the situation.

"Wow, you're the stupidest kid I've ever met!"

"Yano, stop being an ass." Aki glared.

The two disappeared, into the darkness that surrounded me. I skipped school because I felt so scared. I was terrified. I was almost bitten by a vampire! Of course I'm scared, who wouldn't be?! The morning after that, I had woken up to the blinding sun staring right at me. I felt so mad.

"Hey, Misaki, are you alright? You look a little pale!" my older brother said with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." I lied.

"Bad dream? You? What was it about? My little pony?" he laughed.

"No! It was about vampires!" he then stared at me, with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well... Never mind! I'm going now!" he ran off like a little girl.

I always wonder what he's thinking about. He's so weird.

I wanted to meet Aki again. I mean, he saved me.

"I'm going back to bed." I jumped back into bed and threw the covers over myself. I drifted off into sleep just as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up and it was nine. I wanted to go and see the sky again, I went outside, and there were no stars out. The moon looked odd. It was darker and smaller. Was it just my eyes? Do I need to get them checked? I ran inside and told my brother to go out and see it. He went outside and looked at the sky and said, "Yeah? It looks the same as it always does. The moon is just as bright and white as it always is and the stars are everywhere! You're really acting weird, Misaki."

_But... Why am I seeing it like this then?_ Takahiro walked back inside, not bothering to call me inside since he knows I love it out here. "Hello again," a voice came from behind.

"Huh?" I turned around, it was Aki. Just as beautiful as ever. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer me, he just stared at the sky. "Ahem, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Nothing, I'm bored." suddenly he turned to me and looked straight into my eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Usami Akihiko." Akihiko bowed.

"My name's Takaha..."

"I already know, Takahashi Misaki." Akihiko smiled.

I stared at him wondering, how it was he knew my name. How did he know my name?


	2. Chapter 2: Liquid

So how did this all happen again? Oh right… First, a hungry vampire tried to eat me. Then, a beautiful vampire ends up trying to make friends with me. Or, that's how I see it. My whole life is probably going to be turned upside down! How come it got this bad?

"I'm sorry about my _friend_ who tried to bite you." the way he said the word "friend" doesn't seem like he's his friend, possibly enemies.

"No, it's fine, really…" I tried to keep myself calm, I mean, who knows when a vampire will attack!

"We show our fangs when we're about to attack. Or we'll just talk until you seem off-guard."

"Will you guys stop that?! Jeez, it's like you're reading my mind!" I said nervously.

"And if I was?" he looked at me and smirked.

"If you were, I'd tell you to stop it now!" I could feel myself blushing. Not too hard, but I was still blushing.

"I'm kidding. Your face just says it all. You're pretty cute." he licked his lips.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm not gay."

I was pretty caught off guard with the, "You're pretty cute" thing and his licking his lips. What's up with vampires?! Are they all gay?

"Well…" he smirked again.

"Don't even say anything…" I rubbed my forehead, feeling kind of strange. This guy, yeah, he's weird. I didn't think he would be so weird either. I'm surrounded by weird people.

"Oh? You only know a few people. You shouldn't have to worry about weird people. It's only me, my_ friend_, and your brother. He's pretty dense."

"How did you know about my brother? Are you like, a stalker? And I know more people than that!" _Actually, he's right… I don't know many people…_ I sighed.

"Well, at least you know I am right. Anyway, I think I'll be going now." I looked over to say bye, but he was already gone. But in the wind, I could hear a faint bye.

I went back into my room to get some rest. As I was under my blankets, getting warm, I could feel _something_ watching me. Not _somebody_ but _something_.

I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to know what was watching me. I could feel it getting closer and closer… Creeping over me, but then, it got so close to me that it was already at my face. Suddenly, my brother came barging in, "Misaki?!" he shouted. I opened my eyes, got up and looked at him strangely. His eyes were wide, he looked like he knew that _something_ was in here. To me, it looked like he knew what was going on.

"What's the matter?" I blinked curiously.

"Nothing…" his eyes were on my closet, staring at it intensely.

"Uh… then why do you look so freaked out?"

"It doesn't matter." his eyes were still on the closet. "Hey Misaki, want to sleep with me tonight?" he looked at me for a moment but his eyes moved back to the closet.

"I don't know if I should answer yes or no to that. And I'm not a baby anymore…"

"I know that, but we never spend any time together. So let's watch a movie!" he looked at me again and smiled.

"We're always together. But… fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" he clapped his hands.

I got off of my bed and started to walk out the door, I still felt those eyes watching me as I was walking away. We got to my brothers room, I sat down on the floor and he went to go grab me a blanket, he covered me with a blanket and he grabbed a disk from a case. He put it into the DVD player and pressed play, after skipping all of the openings. We watched, _Friday The 13__th_. I don't really like scary movies either. Half-way through the movie, I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep as my thoughts drifted. He turned the T.V off and sighed. I could hear my brother getting up; I could feel the same pressure from before. I could feel _something_. "What do you want with Misaki?" his voice sounded angry.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Please stop getting in my way." a familiar voice said calmly.

Who was it? I knew this voice. But I can't remember whose. Whose voice was this?

"Well, I certainly don't _believe_ the likes of you have any business with my brother."

"Oh, but yes I do, Takahiro."

"Don't touch him, Usagi."

"Still calling me that? You're still the same. You do know that in the end, you're just going to give into your desires and hurt Misaki."

"You know I'd never hurt Misaki!" he shouted.

"Be quiet, you don't want to wake your brother, do you?" he laughed.

"You bastard!" he said quietly.

"You'll kill Misaki, just like you killed your parents. You're just a vampire who can't control himself. You're just too weak." Vampire…?

I knew who it was. It was him.

Suddenly, it was all silent. Brother walked up to me and touched my face and said, "Misaki, you know I'd never hurt you… right?" I could feel liquid dropping onto my face. I opened my eyes and he was crying. I'd never seen him cry before.

This made me want to cry too, but I decided to stay strong. "What's wrong?!" I already knew, and yet, I still asked.

"Misaki, I'm sorry…" he hugged me tightly and cried.

I woke up in my usual room, the birds chirping and the smell of breakfast downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Take a Bite

Although I didn't know much about vampires and just about whatever may be around me without me knowing. I didn't know who to believe anymore. Brother lied to me. But wait, didn't Usagi lie too? And I kind of decided to call him Usagi since my brother does. Kind of strange isn't it? Okay, here's what I've found out so far; my brother is a vampire, vampires are out to get me and it's really suffocating knowing all this.

Really, what did I do to deserve this? I did realize a few things. Brother doesn't really come out of his room in the morning. If he does, he'll close all the curtains and shut all windows. And he makes dinner at night with the windows and everything open. He also likes to sit out on the balcony and watch the moon.

Wait, I do that too… Wait, am I a vampire?! No, no, it's not possible. I go to school in the morning. Wait, brother doesn't drive me to school either and he has a night job! I see… It all makes sense.

I only remember certain pieces of my memory from childhood. I don't remember anything good though. I can't even remember my parents' faces. Kind of sad isn't it?

I decided to get some air so I walked outside. As soon as I got out, as soon as I got to the street, I felt rain come. Mist and then sprinkling and then it began to rain hard. When I looked up, there was no moon out. There were no stars and no clouds. It was an empty black sky.

I wondered if I was dreaming or not. I was wondering if it was a lie, if I was in a different world. I felt weird. My stomach started to feel weird. And then, I felt it. I felt it again; the presence of _him_. He was right behind me. I could feel him walking closer and closer. I could feel his breathing.

I turned around and no one was there. I could feel him smirking. He was right there.

"Bastard, stop playing games with me!" I yelled.

"Who's the one playing games? Aren't you the same as always." He laughed.

He was so close to me and I could feel him. "What do you mean by _same as always_?!"

"Well, of course, when you were ten. Don't you remember? Wait, wait, you aren't the same. You're too different from what you were." he laughed.

"No, I don't! I lost those ridiculous memories a long time ago. But you know that too!" I snapped. "And what do you mean by different?"

"Ridiculous? Why do you call them that when you had so much fun back then?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I growled.

"Of course you don't, because you changed."

"Changed?" I asked. And then, he was gone. His presence was gone. His eyes and his smirk it was all gone. I felt relieved. "What did he mean by changed and different? What did he mean?!" I punched the concrete. "What the hell is going on, explain to me now!" I yelled. "Tell me… I want to know!"

"Misaki," I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"D-Don't touch me!" I slapped the hand and turned around. It was my brother, wide eyed and his hand up to his chest. "Brother…"

"I-I'm sorry," He turned around and ran.

"Why am I always messing things up?" I sighed and slapped my face.

I walked inside slowly and ran to my room and locked the door. Not wanting to ever come out. I'm such a coward. I decided to gather all the courage left in me and apologize to my brother. I walked slowly to make sure I didn't make any noise. The darkness surrounded me. And I could still see my shadow.

I was facing his door now. I gulped and decided to put my ear against the wall. I heard somebody talking. Maybe he was on the phone?

"I don't want this… It's Usagi's entire fault!" his voice was angered.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Takahiro." A soft voice said.

"But Takeuchi-san, this is Misaki! If he remembers what happened back then, he'll probably be the same as he was! I don't want that to happen again. Many innocent lives died that day! It's all because Usagi told him to do it! He manipulated Misaki."

"I know, I don't want that to happen again either. But, if I protect you and Misaki from the shadows, do you think it'd be alright? If Usagi ever tries to come back here, I'll get him. I will kill him."

"Yes, Takeuchi-san… I trust in you."

"Now don't cry. I love you, and I won't let that bastard do anything to you or Misaki. You guys are my family. I have to protect you two."

"I love you too, Takeuchi-san…" After that, I heard moans and whispers I couldn't make out. And I knew I shouldn't have heard that. I ran back to my room and couldn't believe it. It was all too much.

"Hello there, Misaki." I turned around and it was Usagi.

"W-What the hell do you want?"

"Did you hear them? Your brother is really loud. I wonder how loud you are…" He walked toward me and kissed my lips. He wasn't rough at all, his cold lips pressed against mine softly. I pulled my face away and gasped.

"What the hell!" I wiped my mouth with my shirt.

"I'm not that gross am I?" he laughed.

"But you're a guy!"

"And so are your brother and his boyfriend."

"You bug me. So go away!" I yelled.

"No thanks. How about we do what your brother is doing right now."

"No fucking way! Get out of here!" he didn't listen to me. Instead, he took my arm and threw me on my bed. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" he got on the bed and pinned me down. I wanted to scream but I was afraid of what my brother would do.

"Scream all you want. Your brother will come running for you and you'll have to be seen like this." He laughed.

"You're horrible!" he ripped my shirt off and pulled my pants off in less than thirty seconds.

"I get that a lot." His eyes looked miserable. I think I know. He's just lonely. Everyone thinks he's a horrible person and yet he's not like people would say.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one forcing myself on you."

"But… you're just lonely. I'm right aren't I?"

He smiled and said, "Thank you." And then he was gone.

I curled up and held my legs and said, "I'm sorry for whatever happened back then. I want to remember. I want to know so I can stop it. Please give me my memories back." Tears fell from my eyes.

_If that is what you wish, but remember, if you lose your control, I will send Akihiko after you again. And he will make you his. He needs you, Misaki. I will not give you your memories until Akihiko bites you._ A mans voice came from inside my head. "Bites me…?" I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Photos

"What do you mean? What happens if he does bite me?" I whispered to myself hoping for an answer from the strange voice inside my head. But it didn't work. No answer.

"Misaki, wake up." A familiar voice said, shaking me. I opened my eyes and there he was. It was Usagi again.

"You…" my eyes widened remembering what the voice told me. _Let him bite me and I can have my memories. I don't know what biting has anything to do with my memories. _I thought. "Bite me." I said seriously, too serious actually.

"Huh?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-Well, a voice told me that if you bit me, I'd get my memories. And, well, I want my memories back! Please bite me." He looked at me with a "wow, you're an idiot" kind of face and started to laugh.

"Are you joking? You do know that if I bite you; you'll not only get your memories back but you'll also be a vampire again." Again, what does that mean?

"What do you mean, _again_?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you'd have figured it out already. But I guess I was wrong. Well, to put it bluntly, you were a vampire. Your parents took your blood and your memories. Just so you could start over and turned you into a… temporary human."

"And what happened to them?! I overheard you talking to my brother about him killing them! Tell me now! You know don't you?!"

"I do, but I won't tell you." He grabbed my arm and brought me closer to himself. His face was inches away from mine. Our lips touched but before he could do anything, I pushed him away. My face was hot.

"T-Tell me first," I looked straight at him.

"I love you, ever since I met you that day. When that damn vampire was about to get you." He grabbed my face and our lips met. "I don't want anything bad happening to you. I was afraid Takahiro would bite you. And kill you."

"He would never do that!" I yelled.

"Do you really know that? Do you really know all of his secrets?" he disappeared once again.

I checked the clock and it was already 5:47 A.M. The sun was already coming up.

I wanted to know now. I wanted somebody to explain to me.

When it was already time for brother to leave for work, I decided that after he left, I'd search his room. I had to.

9:36 A.M. He was already gone. I went into his room and it smelt of roses and cologne.

I went through everything and anything, but still nothing; until I found a picture of our family.

I looked at it closely. Is this really me? It was as if I was glaring at the camera. Brother was too. My father was holding hands with my mother. They were both smiling unlike us.

There were more photos too. I looked at the next one and it was me. I was smiling wickedly and staring at the camera. And then, there was one where Usagi was there too. He was just staring down at the ground, and then, the last photo.

There was blood everywhere. It was a piece of a newspaper that was torn out from a newspaper. Black and white, the blood was obviously there. It was father and mother. I could see the pictures in my head but in color. Tears started to fall from my eyes, I couldn't stop it. What was I back then?

"Misaki…?" brother dropped his things. His eyes wide open, he was shaking and he started to cry again. "Misaki, what are you doing?!" he snatched the photos from me and ripped them all up.

"What did you do?" I asked. "Tell me!" I cried.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was going to happen, I couldn't control it. It just happened…" he hugged me and cried.

"I'm sorry too, Usagi-san told me." He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"No, no, no, no! Forget it all…"

"I haven't remembered yet but, he only told me what I was." I couldn't help but hug him back.

It had been a long night. I sat in my room quietly looking out the window. At the moon.

* * *

**Sorry, I was trying to be quick and I had gotten a phone call just then! I'm sorry, I did horrible on this one.**


End file.
